Hisaigo Ukimori
Hisaigo Ukimori is a character in the series Bleach: The Forgotten, a Shinigami and Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 in the first part of One Thousand Pieces. He took over after Yamamoto died of old age. He was originally a supporting character, until he became the main antagonist during the Hisaigo arc. Created by ratiasu724, he is used as an important plot device twice in the same amount of arcs. Appearance Hisaigo wears the normal shinigami wear, including a normal black kimono under a white captain's haori, although the sleeves on both are rather short. His hair and eyes are both dark brown. Personality In contrast to Yamamoto's fiery personality, Hisaigo is a very quiet person who stays calm and collected at all times. He rarely shows emotion and is also rarely seen outside of his office in Squad 1. He tends to keep to himself and doesn't speak with others unless absolutely nesscesary, including his own lieutenant. Synopsis The White Soul Reaper Arc Hisaigo first appears when Mayuri reports Usaitar's invasion attempt at Squad 1 HQ, which causes him to call an emergency captain's meeting, which is subsequently interrupted by Usaitar. After this, Hisaigo is reported missing, and doesn't appear again until the end of the first arc, seemingly killing Usaitar with ease. He then attempts to kill every other shinigami, but Rukia appears, helping them to escape. Hisaigo Arc Hisaigo is stated to have taken complete control over Seireitei, and rebuilt it as a fortress. He remains in the centre, behind layers of walls, on which he has stationed captains and lieutenants he has taken control of. However, his first appearance in his own arc is during the second half, when Ketu, Ratiasu and Hikari come to fight him. He then reveals what he was planning: to kill everyone and obtain a new release for his sword, and to completely control Soul Society, saying that Haruka's, Ketu's and Ratiasu's zanpakuto were the way he would achieve it. However, he then states that his new plan is to take Ratiasu's memory, allowing him to find the last piece to Usaitar's zanpakuto, allowing him to complete it. He then starts to battle them, blasting Hikari through the wall with kidou, angering Ratiasu into attacking. He easily defeats Ketu and Ratiasu, before obtaining her memory. Later, when Raven, Naomi and Crystal arrive, he defeats them just as easily. As Hisaigo attempts to kill Raven, Haruka enters, challenging him. During their battle, Haruka releases bankai whilst Hisaigo had the upper hand, defeating him shortly after. When everyone else was healed, Usaitar reappears, revealing the truth that Hisaigo was merely half of his zanpakuto in human form. Powers & Ablities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, he is seen effortlessly able to fight off all his opponents without the use of shikai or bankai. This is mainly because he is half of Usaitar's sword and his skills are derived from him. Kidou Expert: Being a captain with a high amount of spiritual pressure, Hisaigo is able to use most high level spells without incantations. He is seen effortlessly blasting Hikari through a wall with a kidou attack, and was able to form a shield strong enough to withstand Shinsou, both without even a word. Flash-Step Master: Being a captain, he is highly proficient in flash-steps. He is easily able to outmaneuver the protagonists when fighting and strike before they can see him coming. Immense Spiritual Power: Because he is half of Usaitar's sword, Hisaigo is gifted with half of Usaitar's unmatched spritual pressure. Enhanced Strength: Like most captains he boasts powerful physical strength. This is proved when he was easily able to knock back Raven in their fight with a mere swing from his sword. Zanpakuto Hisaigo, being half of Usaitar's zanpakuto's power, didn't have a zanpakuto. He did however wield a sword, but it is unknown if it could be released for shikai or bankai, as he was defeated before it could be seen. Quotes *(To Ketu): "Emotions and loved ones can be so much trouble in a fight." *(To Usaitar): "I'm saying, I have no further use for you, so you are not needed." Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fan Fiction